the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo Fucks the Gods
Frollo Fucks the Gods is the 13th episode of The Frollo Show. Synopsis Frollo and Gaston rob a shop and get some free beans for lunch. Meanwhile in Hell, Hades plans with Corset a way to ultimately get rid of Claude: a spike under the internet celebrities entrance to the Underworld. Powers and Abilities are disabled while falling, so Frollo (and anybody) can't get out of this loop. Hades sends the Demon Sistas after Frollo. Scanty and Kneesocks spot Gaston and Frollo having lunch (the once in a year Beanxplosion Ritual, to be specific), and throw them a time traveling machine, hoping that no internet would drive them to suicide. However, the Beanxplosion causes the machine to malfunction and instead takes Frollo, Gaston, Scanty and Kneesocks back in time to the Roman era. Frollo and Gaston are captured by Batiatus' guards and are forced to fight at the Coliseum after being blamed of doing unspeakable things to Roman citizens. The Demon Sistas get a free high-class seat at the Coliseum to watch Frollo and Gaston fight in hopes of them being killed by their adversaries. The first opponent they fight is Best Hercules, who is defeated with extreme ease. Then the Leet Fighters are sent to fight Frollo and Gaston. At first equally matched, the founders of the Bros Pose finally win, but Claude doesn't kill them; instead, he joins forces with them to escape the Coliseum. However, Batiatus proved a formidable enemy, but he's defeated after Frollo, Gaston, Guile and Bison all together perform a Giga Drill BROker, which defeats Batiatus and opens a portal to the present. The four men manage to get back to the present times. In Hell, Batiatus curses the incident, and Best Hercules, finally awakened by the lanista's yell, wonders what's happening. Characters *Frollo *Gaston *Hades *Corset (debut) *Scanty and Kneesocks *Quintus Lentulus Batiatus *Best Hercules (debut) *Guile *M. Bison *Billy Mays (cameo) *Madotsuki (cameo) *Yomika (cameo) *Ib (cameo) *Tommy Wiseau (cameo) *Mark (cameo) *Ayumu Aikawa (cameo) *Consome Panchi (cameo) Music * *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Chamber of Sages * *Spartacus: Blood and Sand - Six Against One *Spartacus: Gods of the Arena - Team Batiatus *Spartacus: Blood and Sand - The Dominus *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Ten wo Tsuke References *During a transition from the Overworld to Hell, a coffin has "Eduard Khil" (and his birth year to death year) labeled on it, signifying Khil's death before this episode was uploaded. You could also see Lagann in there as well. *The "Item Get" sound effect from Luigi's Mansion plays when Corset and Hades perform their the bros pose. *After Scanty and Kneesocks send Frollo and Gaston back into the past, with a disastrous result, Frollo enters a time-traveling sequence, going back to a time before all events of the previous episodes happened. During Frollo's descent, Frollo comes across a newspaper about Youtube Poop being created. *This episode parodies part of the opening of Spartacus: Blood and Sand. *Best Hercules, the Leet Fighters, and Batiatus all have Legend of Zelda-style boss subtitles. *Frollo attempts to knock down Guile with his version of the Shoryuken of Street Fighter. Said Shoryuken could be based off of Sean's Shoryuken from Street Fighter III, but with fire effects. *Batiatus quotes "YES! YES!" and "OF COURSE!" after beating up Bison. *Frollo, Gaston, Guile, and Bison perform the Giga Drill Breaker of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, with Frollo and Gaston using the drill and Guile and Bison transforming into the shades to hold Batiatus up. Video Category:Episodes Category:Story Era